Images obtained by cameras for both still-frame and video cameras are physically limited to a particular size by the lens and other physical attributes/characteristics of the camera taking the image. Thus, one traditional means to expand the size of an image is to adjust the lens and/or other physical attributes of the camera in order to increase the resulting image size. If changing the physical characteristics of the photographic equipment is not feasible, in order to obtain a larger picture size, people have manually spliced images together by visually inspecting images, and then manually aligning and splicing the images together to create a single larger image. To make the manual alignment easier, additional physical devices for steadying the camera and/or moving the camera between images has also been utilized to provide additional uniformity between the images to be aligned.